


Till There Was You

by kpdsjd



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, george and john are cute, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpdsjd/pseuds/kpdsjd
Summary: George gets mugged, John comes to help, i love them with all my heart
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon, George Harrison/John Lennon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Till There Was You

The clubs flashing lights blurred George’s vision as he tried to walk past the crowded room to get to the bar. The Beatles had come here to celebrate after finishing a gig that managed to land them 50 big ones each but yet again, his friends had ditched him for birds willing to hook up for one night. 

It was blatantly obvious George wasn't in to girls, but he was guys. And although George tried to keep his crush on John a secret, everyone was able to tell. George was just dumb enough to not see the huge crush John had back on him.

It had been no longer than five minutes since George had ordered his usual, a vodka, in the largest size he could get, before it turned up in front of him. He glanced at his own reflection in the glass. He was a quiet, but sweet 'kid' as he'd been called multiple times. His friends saw him as a funny, and sensitive but trying to act tough guy, they knew George was hurt easily, which is why he suffered less of the snarky comments.

George’s headache was only increasing every minute and the beating music wasn't helping. The walls felt so tight even though you could practically fit half a football field in here. He quickly left a fiver and walked through the back exit hoping to get peace and quiet. Instantly the cold breeze followed by the little prickles of rain hit George’s face like a slap and relief was set upon him.

Small footsteps could be heard lightly in the distance, like it was lost and drowned out by other sounds. "Hands up or ill stab you" a deep voice appeared causing George to jolt back. He froze in fear. 'Move, move, MOVE' George’s mind went on repeat but his limbs didn't seem to be processing and George felt stuck.

"Did you not hear me?" the voice now wavering with anger pierced through. With shaky hands, he slowly put them above his head and George had never felt so vulnerable. The guy slowly made his way towards George, instantly reaching for the pockets and searching through them.

"How much money you got, kid?" he snarled, "i- i don't kn- know maybe 5- 50" George tried to seem stronger, and not fragile, that he could take care of himself but he knew he was lying to himself because he so desperately needed his friends right now.

The music from the club was drowned out by George’s heart beating so fast, and so loud it felt like that was the only thing he was able to hear. The world moved in slow motion. But when the mans fist collided with his face he felt his senses being knocked back into him, only leaving him in pain when he received a kick to the stomach and head. Warm blood poured out of George’s now swollen jaw.

George had managed to lift up his head enough to see the armed robber scurry off into the alley when shouts of locals arose from around him.

George knew he needed to get up, to find his friends, to find John. But his eyelids felt so heavy, and who would it hurt if he just rested for a few seconds, against the cold pavement.

George was awoke only minutes later showing the face of a worried John Lennon. The guitarist tilted George’s chin up to get a better look at his face and the evidence of the fight. While John delicately thumbed away the streaks of blood by George’s mouth, saying nothing as he examines it. After a brief pause, George’s heart skips a nervous beat as John looks him dead in the eyes. His voice is quiet and tense, his anger barely restrained. "Who did this to you?"

"I- I don't know" George’s voice quivered slightly, "i- it was all a bl- blur" sniffling lightly, staring back up at the older boy. "Can you move, love?" John gently stroked the back of George’s head, feeling dry blood rub off onto his hand. George couldn't seem to find the words, he just lightly shook his pounding head and pointed to his now tender ribs.

"You need to sit up for me, so i can pick you up, can you do that for me?" John’s voice was now gently and soft, it was clear he cared for the younger boy very much, and he was going to kill whoever dared to lay a finger on him. With shaky hands, George pushed himself up against the blood soaked pavement and rested his achey body on the brick wall. Grunting uncomfortably as he did so.

John lifted an arm under George’s thighs and placed his other on his back, pulling up the boy from the hard ground. "We need to get you cleaned up, i'm going to bring you back to the hotel, okay?" George nodded slightly in approval. "Want to tell me what happened now?" George buried his head into John’s shoulder, mumbling a small "no" and a "i'll tell you another time". John sighed, stroking George’s hair softly. "Okay, another time" the older smiled and pulled the youngest closer to him. Maybe another time John will tell George he likes him. Yeah. Another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed, any feedback feel free to comment <3 This was a remake of my old oneshot I’d posted on Wattpad, idk what else to say other than have a great day I love u


End file.
